<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luopuminen by Beelsebutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094873">Luopuminen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt'>Beelsebutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Suomi | Finnish, insestiviittaus, synkistelyä</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:02:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Fabianin sormi pyyhkäisi kyyneleen Mollyn poskelta. Hän ei hymyillyt, ei kyennyt siihen, mutta hänen ainoan silmänsä katse tuntui pehmenevän.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fabian Prewett/Molly Weasley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luopuminen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tämä on kirjoitettu Fifin Wheel of Torture 3 (WoooT3) -haasteeseen. Alkuperäinen haaste oli seuraavanlainen:</p><p>
  <i>Paritus: Molly Prewett/ Fabian Prewett<br/>Lajityyppi: yleisdraama ja/tai synkistely (angst)<br/>Ikäraja: S -&gt; K-15<br/>Yhteenveto(ehdotus): Gideon tulee uteliaaksi ja ihmettelee, mihin hänen veljensä ja sisarensa katoavat säännöllisin väliajoin. Hän seurailee heitä ja kuulee aina keskustelunpätkiä sieltä täältä, kunnes lopulta eräänä herroillemme kohtalokkaana iltana näkee jotain paljastavampaa tapahtuvan.</i>
</p><p>Toi yhteenvetoehdotus ei onnistunut lainkaan, koska ainoat fibat mitä siitä sain, olis tehnyt pääparituksesta vain Gideonin pään sisäistä ja tehnyt sen sijaan Fabian/Gideonista pääparituksen x) Koska järjestin itse WoT3:n, tiedän, että haaste tuli Carolynneltä. Toivottavasti tää ficci kelpaa huolimatta erilaisesta juonesta! :) Ja ohops, vasta ficin kirjoitettuani huomasin, että tuossahan on Molly <i>Prewett</i> eli siis viittaa Mollyyn ennen aviota. Noh, ehkä ne tapahtumat, joiden luonteen voi aavistaa, tapahtui ennen häitä 8) <span class="u">Insestivaroitus tulee puhtaasti vihjailusta menneisyyden suhteen</span>, tässä ei varsinaisesti tapahdu mitään.</p><p> </p><p>Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!</p><hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuuli riepotti syksyn lehtiä, kieputti niitä valtavina, viuhuvina pyörteinä pitkin hiljaista katua. Molly kietoi viittansa tiukemmin ympärilleen ja juoksi varjosta varjoon kiitollisena kuivasta, joustavasta ja ennen kaikkea äänettömästä maasta jalkojensa alla. Hän livahti repsottavasta portista pieneen pihaan ja pysähtyi pälyilemään ympärilleen. Myrskyn ääniä lukuun ottamatta ei kuulunut mitään ja vaikutti siltä, ettei kukaan häntä lukuun ottamatta ollut uskaltanut uhmaamaan rajua, lokakuista ilmaa. Varmistuneena siitä, ettei häntä ollut seurattu, hän avasi etuoven koputtamatta ja liukui sisään hämärään eteiseen.</p><p>Pöydän ääressä istuva punatukkainen mies nousi välittömästi ylös ja kiirehti auttamaan sisarensa ulkoviittaa tämän yltä, mutta ennen kuin hän ennätti tekemään mitään, Molly kapsahti hänen kaulaansa ja rutisti hänet itseään vasten.</p><p>"Gideon. Voi Gideon..." Molly sopersi itkuisella äänellä ja rutisti veljeään vapisten nyyhkäisyjensä voimasta. Gideon taputti hetken Mollyn selkää rauhoittavasti, mutta tarttui lopulta tätä harteista ja siirsi tämän käsivarren mitan päähän. Mollyn kädet irtosivat kuristusotteestaan, ja hän nosti vetisen katseensa veljeensä.</p><p>"Noh, noh, Molly. Eihän tässä ole mitään hätää", Gideon sanoi vakaalla, rauhallisella äänellään. Molly kaivoi nenäliinansa esiin ennen kuin Gideon tarttui hänen viittaansa ja ripusti sen naulakkoon.</p><p>"Onko hän hereillä?" Molly kysyi heti kun oli saanut silmänsä kuivattua. Gideon nyökkäsi, ja Molly painoi suukon veljensä poskelle ennen kuin kiersi tämän ja käveli kiireisin askelin olohuoneen kautta talon takaosan kamariin johtavalle ovelle. Gideon huokaisi hiljaa ja palasi pöydän ääreen jatkamaan keskeytynyttä lehdenlukuaan.</p><p>Molly ryhdistäytyi ja väänsi kasvonsa iloiseen, toiveikkaaseen ilmeeseen, joka kuitenkin valahti pois välittömästi, kun hän astui sisään Fabianin huoneeseen. Kaksi leijuvaa kynttilää valaisi pientä tilaa, jonka täyttivät yksinkertainen sänky, pieni yöpöytä ja askeettinen puujakkara. Molly ei kuitenkaan rekisteröinyt mitään muuta kuin sängyssä lakanoiden välissä makaavan miehen, jonka pää oli puoliksi peitetty sideharsolla. Valkoisen harson alta tursui oranssia, paksua mönjää, jota Fabian oli ilmeisesti yrittänyt pyyhkiä vähemmäksi, sillä sitä oli niin hänen lakanoissaan, tyynyssään kuin käsissäänkin.</p><p>"Molly", Fabian sanoi epäselvästi liikuttamatta juurikaan huuliaan. Hänen ruskea silmänsä, se joka ei ollut sideharson peittämänä, sulkeutui hetkeksi.</p><p>"Fabian..." Molly kuiskasi kauhistuneella äänellä ja istui nopeasti jakkaralle kuin peläten, etteivät hänen jalkansa kantaisi enää pidempään.</p><p>"Kaikki... ok?" Fabian mutisi, ja hänen sanansa törmäilivät toisiinsa ja puuroutuivat sameaksi massaksi. Molly kuitenkin ymmärsi.</p><p>"Kaikki on hyvin", hän vastasi ja niiskaisi. "Mikset jäänyt Pyhään Mungoon? Miksi halusit heti kotiin?"</p><p>Fabian sulki jälleen silmänsä hetkeksi. "Täynnä. Minä... ok. Gid... hoitaa..."</p><p>Molly tuhahti ja häivytti oranssit tahrat vuodevaatteista ja Fabianin sormista kuin osoittaakseen, miten hyvin Gideon osasi veljestään pitää, mutta hänen ärtymyksensä hävisi, kun Fabianin huulilta purkautui tukahtunut äännähdys. Hän oli yrittänyt hymyillä. Molly laittoi taikasauvansa pois ja tarttui Fabianin leveään käteen.</p><p>"Tulin heti kun sain viestin", hän selitti hiljaa. "Arthur katsoo poikia."</p><p>Fabian nielaisi ja irvisti kipua, mutta raotti jälleen huuliaan.</p><p>"Miten... pojat...?"</p><p>"Voi, Bill on kasvanut hurjasti. Puhuu jo ja pukee itse. Alkaa kohta varmaan jo lukea", Molly selitti hymyillen kyyneleittensä läpi. Hänen sormensa solmiutuivat Fabianin sormiin ja hän nosti tämän käden varovasti poskelleen. "Fabian... mitä minä teen, jos menetän sinut?"</p><p>Fabianin sormi pyyhkäisi kyyneleen Mollyn poskelta. Hän ei hymyillyt, ei kyennyt siihen, mutta hänen ainoan silmänsä katse tuntui pehmenevän.</p><p>"Minä... ok", hän sanoi jälleen. Sitten hän puristi Mollyn kättä hiukan tiukemmin. "Char... lie?"</p><p>Molly sulki silmänsä ja veti vapisevan henkäyksen.</p><p>"Charlie kävelee jo", hän kuiskasi. "Ei malta enää kontata, kun pääsee nopeamminkin perille."</p><p>Fabianin peukalo silitti Mollyn kämmenselkää.</p><p>"Hänellä on sinun nenäsi", Molly sanoi niin hiljaa, ettei Fabian näyttänyt kuulevan, mutta kun hän avasi silmänsä, hän näki tämän ruskean silmän vettyneen.</p><p>"Arthur...?" Fabian kuiskasi ja nielaisi jälleen.</p><p>"Ei tiedä", Molly vastasi ja vei Fabianin käden huulilleen. "Kukaan ei tiedä."</p><p>"Parempi... niin", Fabian mumisi ja näytti äkkiä väsyneeltä. Molly niiskautti nenäänsä, ja hänen silmänsä kostuivat jälleen.</p><p>"Minä rakastan sinua", hän kuiskasi hiljaa. Fabianin silmä sulkeutui jälleen eikä hän vastannut, mutta pienen hetken ajan hänen kätensä puristi Mollyn kättä tiukemmin.</p><p>Huoneessa kuului vain Fabianin rauhallinen hengitys sekä Mollyn vaimeat, harvenevat niiskautukset, kunnes Fabianin käsi höltyi Mollyn otteessa ja tipahti sängyn reunalle. Molly säpsähti, mutta huomattuaan Fabianin rinnan nousevan ja laskevan rauhallisesti, hän rauhoittui ja ryhdistäytyi. Hän leijutti Fabianin ylös sängystä ja vaihtoi tämän lakanat. Lopulta hän laski veljensä puhtaaseen petiin ja painoi huulensa hetkeksi tämän terveelle poskelle.</p><p> </p><p>Keittiössä Gideon nosti jälleen katseensa lehdestä, kun Molly saapui hitain askelin hänen luokseen.</p><p>"Hän nukkuu taas", Molly sanoi yksinkertaisesti ja nosti viittansa naulasta.</p><p>"Fabian selviää kyllä, hän on sitkeä", Gideon sanoi hiljaa ja katsoi tiiviisti sisartaan, mutta tämä ei kääntynyt.</p><p>"Yritän päästä käymään huomenna", Molly sanoi poissaolevana ja järjesti hiuksiaan hupun alle.</p><p>Gideon nyökkäsi. Hän odotti sisarensa kääntyvän, mutta nousi lopulta ylös ja tarttui tätä harteista.</p><p>"Fabian selviää kyllä", hän toisti ja silitti sisarensa harteita. "Tämä on pientä. Eivät ne muuten olisi päästäneet häntä pois Mungosta."</p><p>Molly tukahdutti nyyhkäisyn ja taputti Gideonin kättä ilmoittaakseen, että oli kuullut. Ja vaikka hän oli samaa mieltä, hän ei voinut estää itseään vajoamasta epätoivoon. Fabian ei ollut koskaan näyttänyt yhtä heikolta kuin nyt, ja hänestä tämä oli paha enne. Hän kääntyi ympäri, halasi veljeään ja katsoi tätä tiukasti.</p><p>"Vaihda lakanat vähän useammin. Ja sideharso kerran päivässä."</p><p>Gideon nyökkäsi ja uskalsi jo hymyillä hieman. "Minä lupaan."</p><p>Molly taputti häntä poskelle ja katosi myrskyiseen ilmaan sulkien oven takanaan. Hän ei nähnyt veljiään enää koskaan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Yli kaksikymmentä vuotta myöhemmin...</i>
</p><p> </p><p>"...Tuo ei ikävä kyllä ole uusi niin kuin Ronin kello, se kuului tosiasiassa Fabian-veljelleni ja hän ei pitänyt aina hirveän tarkkaa huolta tavaroistaan, siinä on pieni kolhu takana, mutta —" (*)</p><p>Kun Harry nousi ylös ja halasi Mollya, hän piteli tätä kuin omaa poikaansa. Hän oli säästänyt Fabianin kelloa kaikki nämä vuodet, mutta nyt hän luopui siitä. Nyt hän antoi Fabianin mennä. Hän ei ollut koskaan kertonut kenellekään totuutta sillä tiesi, ettei kukaan ymmärtäisi. Mutta hän tiesi paremmin.</p><p>Charlie oli tulossa kotiin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>(*)</b><br/>Lainattu kirjasta: Harry Potter ja Kuoleman varjelukset, s. 128. Paitsi ei aivan, koska mulla on eka painos, jossa on käännökseen tullut ajatusvihree. Kapari-Jatta on nimittäin kääntänyt kohdan näin: "...ja hän piti aina hirveän tarkkaa huolta tavaroistaan, siinä on pieni kolhu takana, mutta —", vaikka alkuperäisestihän Fabianista kerrotaan, että: "...he wasn't terribly careful with his possessions, it's a bit dented on the back, but —" (DH, p. 97). Ja kerron tämän siksi, koska väitän lainauksen olevan KV:sta, vaikka se onkin osittain minun "korjaamani" versio :P</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>